The Beginning
by Lexappeal
Summary: The story begins.Please review, I appreciate muchly! : Thanks
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning 

By: Lexappeal

Lionel Luthor sauntered in to Luthor mansion's study on a bright warm day in Smallville Kansas to find his son Lex once again with Jonathon Kent's boy, "Hello Lex, I see you have company."

Lex looked up from his conversation with Clark to find his father hovering in the doorway, "Well hello Dad, I didn't realize that I was expecting you. Do we have a meeting scheduled for this afternoon?"

"What a father can't stop by to see how his son is doing?" Lionel could tell by his warm welcome that he had interrupted something between the boys.

"You have never come to just see how I am, only to make sure that I wasn't screwing up you business. What do you want _Dad_?" Lex really didn't have time for this today. He hadn't seen much of Clark lately, after Jonathon's heart attack he was very busy with the farm.

Lionel chuckled, "You are getting cynical in your _old age_ Lex. What are you now, twenty seven and just how old is _young_ Mr. Kent?"

Lex laughed bitterly at Lionel's attempt to accent his and Clark's age difference, as though Lex didn't think of it every day.

"Lex will _only_ be twenty four in a week and I _am_ eighteen." How could someone's father be so vindictive towards his own son? Throwing Lex and my age difference in Lex's face trying to make him feel guilty for spending time with me.

Lex was shocked, Clark Kent, polite, respectful, Kansas farmboy stood up to Lionel Luthor, big-time business tycoon, and he knows my birthday. "Clark will you excuse us for a moment?" Lex hated for Clark to feel excluded but he didn't want Lionel to say something to hurt Clark or their friendship.

Clark nodded, "Sure Lex, I should be getting home soon anyway, see you later. Nice to see you again Mr. Luthor." Clark got up to leave, he didn't have to be home but he knew that when dealing with Lionel it could take minutes or hours and he really didn't want to sit out in the hall for the latter.

Lex was pissed Lionel had interrupted the little time he had with Clark and now he has gone home. "Was that really necessary Dad?"

"Sorry Lex, I didn't mean to frighten your little boy-toy away," Lionel Sneered.

Lex rolled his eyes, so this is what his father's game was. Trying to slip Lex up into admitting that there was something going on between him and Clark. Lionel should know better than that, he certainly learnt how to lie from the best. What made Lionel think that he could slip him up, "He is not my "boy-toy" Dad, there is nothing going on between us. He's my friend, my best friend." In this case Lex didn't need to lie, there really wasn't anything going on between him and Clark, they were friends, and the relationship ended at that.

"Are you happy here? No wait, who am I kidding, you are Lex broody, rebellious, authority hating, Luthor, you could never be happy, let alone be happy _here_." Scorned Lionel, "Well I must be on my way, I will see you soon son." Lionel turned on his heel and left the mansion with a smile on his face. He came to give Lex a hard time about Lexcorp but sending that Kent boy away was more than satisfactory.

Lex sat in his study fuming, it wasn't that he wanted to deal with Lionel, but he had only been here long enough to send Clark away. Lex stalked over to the wet bar and poured himself a scotch. Lifting his arm to take a drink, he stopped himself; Lionel always did this to him. Got him drinking in the middle of the afternoon, that was the old Lex, the one that drank himself into a stupor only because he could. He was ashamed that just a few words from his father could send him back to his reckless youth. Taking a seat at his desk Lex opened his lap top hoping to get a few hours of work in so today wasn't a complete right off. Try as he might he couldn't concentrate on work, his mind kept flashing back to what Lionel had said just before he left. _Was_ he happy here? Lex sat back and thought about what happiness meant to him, there used to be a time when his mother's image came to mind but this time it was the image of a certain farmboy. In that instant Lex realized that it didn't matter where he was or what was happening to him as long as he had Clark he was happy, really, truly happy, for the first time in years. Lex knew that he had feelings for Clark, just not that his entire happiness depended on a boy six years younger than him. Lex was in love with Clark, absolutely head over heels in love with an eighteen-year-old farmboy.

Clark sat in the loft thinking about his confrontation (if you could call it that) with Lionel this afternoon. He really had to be more careful, just because Lex hasn't noticed how in love with him Clark was didn't mean Lionel wouldn't. Clark admitted to himself years ago how he felt about Lex, how he would always feel about him. He wasn't scared about his feelings anymore; he was just terrified about losing the love of his life, even if he was only his friend, his best friend. He decided a long time ago that he needed Lex in his life even if he could never be more than friends. The day that he loses Lex will be the day that he loses himself.

As Clark sat lost in his thoughts Chloe came up the stairs, "Ah… I know that look, how was your day with talk, dark and balding?" Chloe smiled, loving Clark was a lot easier now that she knew why he didn't love her back.

"Hey Chlo. It didn't go all that great actually, and don't call him that you make him sound old. It's not his fault that he's bald and I for one don't think that Lex would be Lex if he had hair. It adds to his charisma, his defining feature, ohh… that and his eyes, god I love his eyes, and his mouth-"

"Sorry for bringing it up Clark," Chloe interjected, "Now tell why your say with the _young_ Mr. Luthor do go well, what happened, you didn't tell him did you?"

"What? God no Chloe are you crazy, Lionel showed up and Lex needed privacy to deal with him." Clark said bitterly, how dared Lionel interrupt the little time he gets with Lex.

"Lionel has the best timing in the world, what did he want anyway?" She could tell how much not being with Lex all the time bothers Clark, getting his visit cut off like that was probably killing him.

"I don't know but he sure made a big deal about our age difference." Clark still couldn't figure that out, why would it matter how old they were, they are just friends, unless-

"Do you think that maybe Lionel thinks that there is something going on past just friendliness between you two"

"Jeeze Chlo, are you sure you aren't a meteor freak too? You sure you don't have telepathy?"

She rolled her eyes, "Positive, why?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." Clark got butterflies in his stomach; if Lionel thought that they were "together" he wouldn't hesitate to mention it to Lex. What if Lex put two and two together and it equaled Clark in love. Hearing a car pull up the drive Clark x-rayed through the barn. "It's Lex," Clark said with a thrill, Lex came to see him after their day got cut short, awwww.

"Ooohh… I'm gonna get going, talk to you tomorrow." Chloe headed out of the barn and towards her car, "Hey Lex, loverboy's in the loft." As soon as the words came out of her mouth Chloe realized that she made a huge mistake. 'Shit Clark's gonna kill me'

"What?" Did he hear her right? "Why did you call Clark loverboy?"

"Oh no reason, that's what I always call him?" Chloe tried to make a run for it, she turned to head to her car when she felt Lex's hand on her arm.

"Ms. Sullivan wait." Lex needed to know what was going on, first his father then Chloe both implied a more than friend's relationship between him and Clark. "What did you mean by that?"

Chloe gulped, if Lex realized Clark's feeling because of her little slip and it ruined their friendship she was really in for it. It would kill Clark, not to mention their friendship would be over too. "Nothing Lex really." She was used to pressure, she was a journalist for God sakes, but any pressure that she was under in the past was nothing compared to what she was facing at this moment. It was Lex Luthor, his father and him invented the term pressure.

Lex was getting desperate now; did everyone know about his feelings for Clark? "Please Ms. Sullivan, I need to know, it's really important that you tell me. What did you mean?" In his moment of desperation Lex let all of the love he felt for Clark slip and shine brightly from his eyes.

"You're in love with him!" Chloe was shocked, she had always thought that the relationship that Clark and Lex had was more than just friendship, that Lex was interested in Clark. But never thought that he was in love with Clark, she never knew that Lex knew what love was. She didn't really blame him for that considering his childhood, anyone with a father as cold as Lionel Luthor wouldn't know how to love. Obviously he was more like his mother that both Luthors thought, she must have been an extraordinary woman if she made such a large impression on Lex in the short time that she was in his life.

"What, no." So much for iron clad control, Lex. Chloe gave him her best "bullshit" look and for some reason he lost all will to deny it. He had been denying his feelings for Clark for so long, even to himself, he just didn't want to anymore. "Yes I really am."

Chloe's jaw dropped, "OH MY GOD!" she needed to tell Clark.

"Don't say anything to him please," Lex begged. He didn't need their friendship ruined; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't have Clark in his life.

"Oh don't worry Lex I would never do anything to jeopardized your guys' friendship. But I gotta go, Cya." Chloe got in her car and started to head up the drive. "Clark," she whispered, "He loves you, go for it."

Clark heard Chloe and picked up his cell phone, a gift from Lex, and dialed.

"Yes Clark."

"What did you just say?" Clark was on the brink of panicking, did Lex really love him?

Chloe chuckled at the hint of hysteria in Clark's voice, "He's in love with you, just believe me and make a move."

"But-" Clark didn't want to risk everything on one of Chloe's hunches, even though nine times out of ten she _was_ right. In this situation she would have to have a track record of one hundred and thirty seven times out of ten for him to "just go for it".

"No Clark, just do it. You know that I would never tell you to do something this important if I wasn't positive, now get off the phone before he gets up there."

Clark hung up the phone shocked as Lex walked up the stairs.

"Hello Clark, how are y-"

Without thinking Clark rushed to his best friend and enveloped him in a mind-blowing kiss. He was about to pull back mortified at Lex's 'non reaction' reaction, when Lex acted, deepening the kiss. Pulling back for air, Clark whispered, "I love you Lex,"

Lex leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on Clark's lips and leaning his forehead against Clark's, looking into his eyes, "I love you too."

"Really?" Clark was shocked, he never expected Lex to love him, even if he kissed him back.

"What Clark? You seriously have to question that? I'm amazed that you didn't already know, it's not like I was able to hide it well."

"Yeah well I guess it's hard to recognize when someone has feelings for you when you feel the same way for them." All the talk about their feelings was giving Clark butterflies in his stomach.

Lex smiled; leave it to Clark to make every answer so simple, "Yeah maybe, come here Clark." Lex sat down on the couch beckoning Clark to follow.

Clark sat down, positioning himself so he could hold Lex in his arms. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on Lex's scalp and whispered in his ear. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to hear you tell me you loved me?"

Lex turned a bit to look in Clark's eyes, "How long?"

"My whole life." Clark kissed Lex passionately and caressed his face as he did on the first day they met. The day he came down to earth, the day his life began, the day he met his reason for living.

Tears sprang to Lex's eyes, "I love you so much…Loverboy."


	2. Chapter 2

Clark snapped his eyes open and shot up, "Loverboy?" he gulped, only one person called him that.

"Well you see I had a little run in with one bubbly blonde reporter before I got up here." Lex said pulling Clark back down on the couch beside him.

Clark thought that he would die of embarrassment, he couldn't believe that Chloe told Lex how he felt, especially when she knew what could happen if Lex hadn't of felt the same. "I'm gonna kill her, that's it, she's dead." Clark said with his head buried in the couch pillows

"Why Clark, she's the reason that we are here now isn't she?" Lex laughed pulling Clark's head up to look in his eyes. He was really overreacting this time. But that was one of the reasons he loves him wasn't it?

"I just can't believe that she told you how I felt about you," Clark whined slightly, "That would explain the phone call."

"What phone call?"

"Just before you got up here I was talking to Chloe on the phone and she told me that you loved me and that I should go for it." Well she didn't really call him, he called her after he heard her whispered message, but he couldn't really tell Lex that because he didn't know about his super hearing. A wave of guilt passed over Clark, he would have to tell Lex everything now, Lex deserved to know before he got into a serious or sexual relationship with him. Lex always deserved to know and Clark should have told him years ago but after lying to him all that time Clark was terrified that Lex would hate him. He wasn't scared that Lex would tell anyone or experiment on him, he hadn't been for years now, he just couldn't handle losing Lex and Lex couldn't handle lying.

Now it was Lex's turn to curse Chloe, "She promised me that she wouldn't tell you how I feel." He should have known, she was a reporter and they couldn't be trusted, he felt a pang of guilt at that thought. It simply wasn't true Chloe was an extremely trustworthy person, especially to Clark and it was unfair to class her with the reporters from the dirt mags that he was used to dealing with.

"You told Chloe how you felt about me?" Wow that was unexpected, Clark didn't expect Lex to even tell him how he felt about him, let alone tell Chloe.

"Well I didn't exactly come right out and confess my undying love for you or anything, she kind of beat it out of me with her reporter whiles."

"She tricked you into admitting it? Wow I am incredibly proud of her right now." Clark forgot his annoyance with Chloe at that point, revelling in the fact that she outsmarted Lex.

"She didn't trick me!" Lex said with mock offence, "She simply made an assumption about how I felt and I didn't deny it."

Clark laughed, "Leave it to Chloe to get through the iron clad Luthor control."

Lex looked deeply into his eyes, "No Clark leave it to you." He leaned down to kiss Clark, "If I didn't love you as much as I do, I wouldn't be half the man I am today. I would be my father, a cold heartless man. But loving you opened up my heart and that is something that people notice. When I am around you, or thinking about you my "iron clad Luthor control" as you call it goes out the window. I am nothing but a normal man unable to hide my feelings, instead wearing them on my face for the world to see. And it doesn't bother me, it should but I can't bring myself to care whether people know that I love you. If I could I would stand on the top of Lexcorp Plaza and yell for the whole world that "I Lex Luthor love Clark Kent". Sometimes I go up there and consider doing just that, the hell with the consequences for me, but then I think of you and what that would do to your life and I stop myself, instead I go to my study sit on my couch and whisper my feelings to the fire. There were times that I thought that having one-sided feelings for you would kill me one day, and even thought of losing contact with you. Getting on with my life and letting you get on with yours but then the selfish Luthor in me gets the best of me and I stay. Because I would rather be your friend and yearn for you than to yearn for you and not be your friend, I knew that it wouldn't be easy to give up on our friendship that you wouldn't allow it. I could have moved to Metropolis and still you would visit, so logically I knew that if I wanted to end our friendship I would have had to do something utterly unforgivable something that would make you hate me. The thought of you hating me killed me, to think about you walking by me on the street and not turning your beautiful face to me and smiling that wonderful smile of yours. Not being able to walk up those stairs and sit on this couch and just spend time with you, or walk into the Talon to have a coffee with you and your friends. It was just something that the selfish part of me wouldn't, no couldn't, give up. I couldn't imagine living the rest of my life without you in it; I don't want to imagine it."

"Lex," Clark cut him off.

Lex looked over at Clark again, having looked away sometime during his speech, to see tears running down Clark's face, "Lex, that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I'm glad you didn't leave; I don't know what I would have done without you. As for proclaiming your love for me off Lexcorp Plaza, I don't think that it's a good idea, what about telling our friends and family?" Clark smiled his megawatt smile, at the look of shock and love in Lex's eyes.

"Really? You want to tell people about us?" Lex was shocked; even though Clark said that he loved him Lex couldn't help but think that he was just some test subject for Clark's experimental phase, Lex knew that Clark couldn't consciously hurt him or anyone else and that he actually thought that he loved Lex. But Lex fully expected to be another in the long list of secrets that Clark kept; he never thought that Clark would want to be open about their relationship.

"Of course I want to tell people about us, I love you Lex, I want everyone to know that you love me back." Clark smiled, "Besides now that I know that I can hold you and kiss you I don't want to go back to keeping my distance. Face it, I'm addicted."

Tears impaired Lex's vision, blinking in an attempt to clear them he said, "I would love to tell everyone about us, I just didn't think that you would want people to know."

Clark cupped Lex's cheek in his hands, turning Lex's face upward to meet his eyes, "I want to stand on the top of Lexcorp Plaza and scream that "I Clark Kent love Lex Luthor"." Clark leaned down and kissed Lex, "But I have to tell you something first."


End file.
